Autocannon Tower Reviews
'Ballista' Ghost in Chains 11/19/2015 I got a tier 3 ballista when my Pele was level 24. It does incredible damage combined with the precision module, and the long range makes it ideal for defeating the hive and brood bosses. 'Doubletrax CG' 'Echo' Kron48 (3/28/17): Definitely one of the better mid/early-late game towers, it is good because of its natural splash abilities. Good for the Galapagos missions due to its ability to take out large swathes of Plasticyte. It is better to use straight damage increase then to use Chemical/Thermal/Energy modules. 'Fastfire' Insectie (11/5/15): A small autocannon that shoots firey projectiles, the Fastfire can deal thermal damage without a module. Unfortunately, the DPM just isn't high and its outclassed by every other small rare and above autocannon as well as every small uncommon autocannon except the Echo (which makes up for its low DPM with splash damage). The fire damage isn't terribly special because you can always add a damage enhancing module that gives an autocannon thermal, chemical or energy damage. 'Hurricane' 'Ironneck' 'Kettlegun' Kron48 (3/28/2017): I got a Kettlegun as one of my first towers, but now got a Tier 5 one in late game and it's still pretty good. An all around mediocre tower, but really good if you can load it up with modules. 'Kettlegun FC' 'Quicktrax CG' R2T9 (10/28/15) Another excellent weapon, the Quicktrax CG specializes in sheer rate of fire to destroy enemies. Lower damage than other Autocannons, but insane rate of fire gives it high DPM. Fairly easy to obtain, and very effective throughout the game. Possibly the best early game Autocannon. 'Rapier' R2T9 (10/28/15) One of the first obtainable Autocannons, the Rapier is nothing special. It has a good Rate of Fire for an Autocannon, but low damage. It is very easy to find, but is outclassed very quickly. 'Repeller' R2T9 (10/28/15) One of my favorite Autocannons. Long range, good damage, and good rate of fire make this gun a killing machine. To add icing to the cake, it also ignores 10 points of enemy armor. It is fairly easy to find, and is very effective at any point in the game. Insectie (10/28/15): I concur with R2T9 above. 'Responder' Insectie (10/28/15): Good uncommon (easy to find high level/high slots) small gun. Long range makes it perform quite well. 'Seabeast' Chrs36 (10/30/15) An absolutely devastating weapon. High rate of fire, decently high damage, highest DPM in the game. Only drawback is the low drop rate. 'Servotrax CG' 'Steelneck' 'Stiletto' R2T9 (10/30/15) The Stiletto is probably the worst Autocannon in the game. It is one of the first available weapons in the game, and being such, is not very good. It has low damage, but a respectable Rate of Fire. However, range is very short. It is quickly outclassed; even the Rapier is an upgrade. 'Thicktrax CG' R2T9 (11/4/15) The Battlecruiser only variant of the Trax family, the Thicktrax is a upgraded version of the Quicktrax CG. It has a lower RoF, but higher damage. DPM is a little higher than the Quicktrax, and it is an effective weapon throughout the game. 'Twin Repel' Kron48 (3/28/2017): The Repel is indisputably an amazing small tower, so some genius welded two of them together. Now you have a Repel that's twice as good. Only drawback is that its much rarer and hard to farm a 5 slot version. 'Typhoon' R2T9 (10/28/15) An excellent weapon. A more powerful upgrade of the Whirlwind, it does more damage and fires faster than its cousin. Improved Ballistics is an excellent module to equip, as the Typhoon has high damage per shot. Like all other Autocannons, Auto Loader or Load Ram are also good modules to equip. Insectie (10/30/15) Just as a typhoon is more powerful than a whirlwind, the Typhoon is a more powerful version of the Whirlwind. This makes it a great well-rounded weapon for all targets. 'Typhoon AFC' 'Typhoon Mini' Chrs36 (10/30/15) Excellent small tower; very high fire rate (highest of all autocannons) with fair damage puts this at the top of the board for small towers. Also has the highest DPM over every small tower. 'Whirlwind' Insectie (10/28/15): Great overall gun to fill a medium slot. Versatile with high ROF and anti-air capability, the best part is its only uncommon so you can find it fairly easily at higher tiers with more slots. A higher tier with more modules will out-DPM lower level, rarer weapons. 'Zipper' Insectie (10/28/15): The Zipper preforms very well especially for a common tower with its super-high ROF. Sadly restricted to corvettes. Kron48 (3/28/2017): The Zipper is all around a good tower and being common is easy to farm high levels of. Don't sell them, they're invaluable when making a new Corvette and trying to level it up. R2T9 (10/28/15) The Zipper is an incredible gun for being a Common tower. Has lower damage than most Autocannons, but the highest Rate of Fire (~200 rpm) makes up for that. Truly an excellent weapon that is unfortunately Corvette only. Load Ram or Auto Loader will drastically increase DPM. Category:Reviews